A Red Jacket
by Crazybluegirl
Summary: After her best friend is involved in an accident with Shane, Belle falls in love with his older brother. The best part is Jason loves her too. But when tragedy strikes, will Jason be able to get through it? Please read! Rated T for violence Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ruth Cover waited at the light. Could her day get any worse? She looked at the sky, half expecting to see rain clouds, just to prove that her day could get worse. But the sky was clear and bright. It did not match her mood. She looked at the cross light. How long was she going to have to wait? There weren't any cars. Ruth tapped her foot impatiently. She turned on her ipod and turned it up loudly.

Finally the light changed to say walk. Ruth put a black, shiny boot off the curb and onto the street. Her father had just given her the boots. She had been dying for them. Ruth tossed her hair casually and made her way across.

She never saw the car. She hadn't bothered to even check for cars. She had been to busy looking at her new boots. The sign had said walk after all. She had blindly stepped into the street. Right in front of an oncoming car. Ruth turned just in time to register what was about to happen. Then what seemed like slow motion, the car hit her. She was tossed against the windshield, her head cracking it. The car screeched to a stop and Ruth tumbled to the ground.

Ruth suddenly realized she was staring at the blue sky. She tried to comprehend what had just happened. She tried to take a breath, but felt extreme pain. She moaned between clenched teeth. She heard a car door open and hurried footsteps.

"Oh, no. Are you alright?" Ruth saw someone kneel next to her and look down at her. Ruth couldn't focus on the face. She blinked. She tried to concentrate on moving her limbs, but only felt excruciating pain. She moaned again.

"I am so sorry." The masculine voice said. "Help is on the way."

Ruth was hardly listening. She tried to concentrate on breathing. Each breath was hard. She couldn't lift her right arm without gritting her teeth at the pain. She lifted her left arm slowly and the person next to her took it and gripped it firmly. It reassured her that she wasn't alone.

"I am so sorry." He said, softly. Ruth focused on his face. He was young around her age. He looked familiar too.

"Not… your fault…" She gasped.

"Shh…" He said, "Don't talk. My name is Joe."

"… Ruth." She managed. Joe's face was terrified and paled. Ruth could feel that he was shaking.

"How is she?" Another voice came. Ruth couldn't gather the strength to look to see who it was.

"Her name's Ruth." Joe said, not looking up, but keeping his eyes locked with Ruth's.

"Help is on the way, Ruth. Just hold on a little longer." The voice said. Ruth's eyes were getting heavy. She was getting tired.

"Ruth, please…try to stay with me. God, please don't let her die." Joe said, his voice choked with emotion. "Try to stay awake."

"Can't… hurts…too much." She said. She blinked several times to try to focus. Something was getting in her eyes. She automatically tried to wipe it away with her hand and yelled out at the pain. She bit her tongue then to keep from screaming. Joe's grip on her hand got tighter.

"Try not to move." Joe said. Ruth would have laughed any other time at him stating such an obvious fact. He reached over and wiped her eyes so she could see. She saw then that it was her blood that had been getting in her eyes.

"Can't…stay…awake." Ruth said. She closed her eyes and just let the darkness take her. She heard desperate pleads to stay awake, but didn't have the strength to try…

_____________________________________________

Belle danced around her room, holding the white dress to her body. It was gorgeous. She couldn't wait to wear it tonight at the dinner. Belle Mandy was the governor's daughter. She was going to a very important dinner with her parents that night and they had bought her a new dress.

Belle glanced at the clock. In fact, it was time to start getting ready. She went and took a shower. When she got out she slipped into the flowing white dress. She pinned her hair up and added bright, sparkling jewelry. She slipped into a pair of high heels then examined herself. Not perfect, but good enough. She felt pretty and that's all that mattered.

Belle went downstairs to find her parents waiting. They both gave their approvals of the dress. Belle checked her cell for messages one more time before leaving it at home. She didn't need it at dinner. Ruth, her best friend was the only one who would message her anyway and she had plans for that night.

The dinner was beautiful. Everything was perfect and Belle enjoyed herself immensely. She couldn't wait to get home to tell Ruth everything. She ran upstairs and picked up her phone the moment she got home. She flipped open the phone and stopped short.

Ruth's mom had called Belle. Belle listened to the voicemail and dropped the phone to the floor after listening. Ruth was in the hospital. Belle looked at the clock. And that was an hour ago. Belle grabbed her car keys and ran down stairs. She grabbed her coat and flew to her car without even telling her parents where she was going. They would just assume she was going to Ruth's.

Belle drove to the hospital and tried to not speed. But she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ignored it as she rode the elevator up to the emergency waiting room. As soon as she stepped into the room, she spotted Ruth's mom and boyfriend, Jason. They were sitting with some other people.

"What happened?" Belle asked as she rushed over to them. Jason stood up and hugged her. Ruth's mother looked as she had been sobbing. Another look at Jason showed he looked like he had too.

"Sit, Belle." Ruth's mother said. Belle shook her head.

"Just tell me everything." Belle insisted. She denied the knowing feeling she had.

"This is the Jonas family." Mrs. Cover stalled. She quickly introduced each of them. Belle nodded politely. She turned back to Ruth's mother.

"Tell me." She insisted.

"Ruth was hit by a car." Mrs. Cover said. Tears started falling down her face at the words. Belle remained calm. "I got the call and called you and Jason on my way here." She had to pause because she was sobbing too hard. Jason stroked her back, gently. He had his own tears.

"No." Belle said. She was starting to feel faint. Someone helped her to sit down. She hardly noticed.

"She is… in a coma." Ruth's mother choked out. Bella stared at the floor with wide eyes. "She has a several broken bones and her lungs were damaged."

Belle got up and walked out. She felt like she was suffocating in the waiting room. She stepped outside and was met by brisk cold air. She realized then that she had left her coat in her car. Her sleeveless, formal dress did nothing to protect her from the harshness of the air.

Bell closed her eyes in the moonlight and just let the cold seep into her. It felt good and it dimmed her senses. She took a deep breath of the air and it made her lungs ache. She let it out slowly.

"You okay?" Belle didn't turn to the voice or react.

"Fine." She said, simply.

"I'm sorry." Belle opened her eyes and turned to see who spoke. It was the oldest Jonas brother. Kevin, Belle thought his name was.

"It's not your fault." Belle said, stiffly. She rubbed her arms, absently.

"No…" Kevin said, quietly. He watched her. "You must be freezing."

"I can't go back in yet." Belle said, but she was starting to shiver. Belle looked out at the dark parking lot which was lit up by the full moon. She heard the creak of leather as Kevin slipped off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"I'll be fine." She insisted, but didn't take off the jacket. It was nice and warm. Belle rested her face against her hands. Ruth. Belle couldn't believe it. She would be alright though, right? Ruth was always the strong one.

"If you want to be alone…" Kevin trailed off. Belle shrugged.

"You are fine." She said. Kevin stayed, but neither of them talked. They each became absorbed in their own thoughts. Belle got over the shock of the event and started to become angry. She would never forgive who had done this and she would make them pay dearly.

Finally, Belle started to shiver in spite of the jacket and decided she was ready to go back inside. She shrugged off Kevin's jacket and handed it back to him before going inside. When she got back inside, Ruth's mother was gone. She had been allowed to visit Ruth. Jason had gone home. Belle glanced at her cell. It was late. She asked Mrs. Jonas to tell Ruth's mother that she had had to go home but would be back first thing the next morning.

Belle drove home and started to cry fro her best friend the moment she was back in her room. Life was so unfair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning, Belle went to the hospital as soon as she had time to tell her parents what was going on. She walked into the hospital and found it strangely quiet. It was still early. Jason and Belle had talked for about an hour last night. He had filled her in on everything he knew about the accident. Belle felt anger flow through her as she thought about it, but took a deep breath to control it.

Belle opened to the door to Ruth's room and slipped inside. She was surprised to find someone there already. She hardened when she saw it was Shane Grey. He was sitting next to the bed, holding Ruth's hand and talking to her quietly. He was the reason Ruth was here. Belle closed the door behind her with a bit more force than necessary. Shane looked up from the bed.

"Good morning." He whispered. Belle glared at him. She placed her purse and Ruth's favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_ which had brought to read to her, on the table and turned to Shane.

"You did this to her." Belle said, simply. A deep, wounded look came into Shane's eyes.

"Yes." He said, quietly, looking deeply ashamed. Belle said nothing more and didn't look at Shane. She went over to the bed.

"Hey, Ruth. It's me, Belle. I brought your favorite book." Belle said. "I'll even do voices if you want me to." Belle reached out and touched Ruth's hand. She tried to ignore Shane to keep her anger in check. She hoped that he would go away.

"Mom and Dad send their love." Belle said. "They will probably come to see you later." Shane continued to just sit there and stroke Ruth's hand. Belle glared at him again as she picked up the book. Shane sighed.

"Would you like me to leave?' He asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes." Belle snapped. He stood and frowned.

"Listen, Belle, it was an accident." Shane said. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You should have been more careful." Belle said, barely holding her anger in check.

"I was, Belle. I didn't know she was going to step out in front of the car." Shane said, defensively.

"Well, you are still the one who hit her!" Belle exclaimed. "You are still the reason she is in the hospital!"

"It was an accident!" Shane yelled back. "I'm sorry!"

"Apologizing isn't going to bring her back!" Belle said. Shane went around the bed to face her.

"What do you want me to do?" Shane said. The door opened and both of them turned to look. It was a nurse and she did not look happy.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said. "The rules are to be quiet so… You can come back at a different time."

Belle glared at Shane and followed him out. It was no use arguing with the nurse. They knew the rules and she was just doing her job. Belle got on the elevator and rode down to the lobby. She didn't say anything to Shane. As far as she was concerned he could just go drop off the face of the earth. She was surprised when he stopped her right outside of the hospital.

"Wait, Belle." He said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Listen, it was all just an accident and I feel really badly about it. Please, just forgive me."

"I won't!" Belle spat at him. "You ruined her life! I-" Belle stopped for a minute and tried to calm down. She looked at him. "I can't, at least… not yet."

She turned around and walked away. She had really blown it. She had let him know how she really felt and she had meant to hide that from him and everyone. She glanced back. Shane was still stand where she had left him, his head in his hands. She looked forward again and pushed away the guilt she was feeling. Shane deserved any guilt he was feeling.

Belle returned to the hospital that evening. Ruth's mother was there. Belle smiled and closed the door behind her. Mrs. Cover was falling asleep. Belle put her hand on Ruth's mother's shoulder. She looked up.

"Why don't you go rest?" Belle asked. "I'll stay with her until you get back."

Mrs. Cover stood and smiled, weakly. "Thank you, Belle." She put on her coat and walked towards the door.

"Take as long as you want." Belle called. "I don't mind staying here all night."

Belle sat next to the bed and took Ruth's hand. She sent up a prayer for strength.

"Hey, Ruth." Belle said, cheerfully. "I missed you today. I had to go Christmas shopping without you. Christmas is only a month away. Oh, I saw the boots your Dad gave you. I am so going to borrow them." Belle paused. Why hadn't Mr. Cover come to see his only daughter in the hospital? Ruth's parents were divorced, but her dad still spoiled Ruth endlessly. Belle wondered if Mrs. Cover had even told Ruth's father. Belle wondered if she should get involved.

"Anyway, I said some mean things to Shane today." Belle confessed. "I wasn't going to, but you know me. When I get mad, it just spills out. I should apologize, but…"

Belle stopped as a knock sounded at the door. It opened and Nate stuck his head in. Belle attempted a smile.

"Hey," He said. He came in followed by Shane and Jason. "We brought a present."

He placed a vase full of roses on the windowsill. Belle smiled. Ruth loved flowers.

"Thank you, Nate." Belle said. "Ruth loves flowers."

"Actually, I'm Jason." He replied. Belle laughed.

"Sorry." She said. Jason shrugged.

"Hey, it got you to laugh." He said. Shane sat down on the other side of Ruth's bed.

"Hello, beautiful." He said, as he picked up her hand. Nate and Jason exchanged looks, but Belle missed reading their expressions. Nate put his hands in his pockets and looked at Belle.

"So… I guess you aren't a fan of Connect Three?" Nate asked. Belle looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Us. We are a band and we are called Connect Three." Jason said. That was when Belle noticed the guitar case on Jason's back.

"Cool." Belle said. "Will you play something?"

"Sure." Jason said. He got out his guitar and Nate started singing a song. It was good and Belle liked it. She clapped.

"Does Shane sing to?" She asked, looking at Shane. He didn't look up. He seemed oblivious to what was going on. Nate glanced at Shane before answering.

"Yeah." Nate said. "Shane, sing something."

"No thanks." Shane said. When Jason and Nate exchanged looks this time, Belle read them. They were worried.

**Review if you want more…. Or don't want more… or don't care…. Or if you just read it!! Just click that button and type in "read" and that will be enough to make me happy!! XD**

**Crazybluegirl **


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY!! This story has had a lot of hits! …but not a lot of reviews. So please review! I will be really busy this week with school and stuff, but reviews REALLY encourage me! So please…. 3**

Chapter Three

The Grey's stayed most of the night. It wasn't until Nate was asleep on the couch that Jason insisted it was time to go. He almost had to physically drag Shane away. They promised Belle they would be back the next night. Early the next morning, Mrs. Cover returned not looking very rested. She told Belle to go home and sleep. Belle did go home, but she didn't sleep very well. At seven that evening, she got up and went back to the hospital.

When she got there this time, Mrs. Cover was already gone. Shane was the only one in the room. He didn't hear Belle come in. He was sitting by the bed, his head resting on the sheets, weeping.

Belle froze, not sure what to do. She should have been nicer to him. She was about to go out and leave him alone, but something changed her mind. She walked silently across the room and touched his shoulder.

Shane didn't react. It was as if he could even feel her. She knelt next to him and put her arms around him. She put her head against his.

"It's okay." She whispered. "She forgives you. I know her. She wouldn't blame you for a minute." Belle paused. "I forgive you too."

Belle kissed the top of Shane's head and kept hugging him. He took her by surprise when he wrapped Belle in to a hug, drawing in her strength. Bell heard the door open and close. She couldn't see who it was, but she heard footsteps then Nate kneeled beside her and put his arms around her on one side and Jason was on the other. They all joined together in one group hug there, kneeling on the cold floor of hospital room.

"Give us strength, Lord…" Jason whispered.

"To make it through this…" Nate added.

"And what is to come…" Belle added.

"Forevermore." Shane finished.

"Amen." They all said together. Belle felt refreshed and strengthened by their prayer and hug. She reluctantly stood when Shane released her. He wiped off his face and was hugged by Nate then Jason.

Belle sat on the couch and was joined by Jason. Nate and Shane talked to Ruth about their day. Belle watched Shane.

"He is strong." Belle said. Jason glanced first at her then followed her gaze to Shane.

"He is." Jason said. "So are you."

Belle looked at him.

"In a different way." Jason said. "You forgave himp; that takes great strength. I don't know if I could forgive him if I was in your place."

"Yeah, well, if Ruth doesn't…" Belle trailed off, not being able to say it. "We will see how strong I am." She finished simply. Jason kissed her cheek, catching her by surprise. He stood up and took his guitar out of it's case.

"Let's sing her some Christmas songs." He said. Belle stood and they all sang quietly to Ruth.

The brothers again stayed until early the next morning. Belle hugged them each good bye than sat next to Ruth.

"They are good people, Ruth." She said. "You had better wake up soon so that you can meet them. They invited me to the concert they are having tomorrow night. I'm going to go, but I promise that I'll come straight here after and tell you all about it."

Belle kissed Ruth's cheek.

"Please, wake up soon." She whispered to her.

Belle got to the concert the next night and got to go in the back gate. Once inside, she was confused. She wanted to find the Grey brothers, but everyone was running around and Belle didn't know where to go. She finally managed to find the stage. Their opening act was still going so they had to still be getting ready. Belle stopped a few people and asked them where the Grey brothers were. Most of the people didn't know, but finally one directed her to their dressing room. Belle knocked on it hesitantly.

"Come in!" Nate called. Belle opened the door and stepped in the room. Nate was standing in front of the mirror combing his hair.

"Dad, he-" Nate started as he turned. "Ah! Belle!" he cried in surprise. Belle looked at him strangely. He grabbed her and opened the door and pushed her out. "Hold on one minute!" He said before slamming the door in her face. Belle found the whole thing funny and started laughing.

"Something funny?" Belle turned to find Mr. Grey standing there holding a cup of coffee. Belle smiled.

"It's nothing really." She said, trying to control her laughter. Mr. Grey knocked on the door.

"One second, Belle!" Nate shouted. Mr. Grey smiled.

"It's your father, Nicholas" He said. There was silence for a second.

"Oh." Nate said. "Come in!"

Mr. Grey went in and shut the door behind him. Belle lost it again and laughed. She laughed so hard she started crying.

"I must be really tired." She said as stopped laughing and wiped her face. After another minute, the dressing room door opened.

"You can come in now." Nate said. Belle smiled at him and followed him in.

"What was that about?" She asked, struggling to not laugh. Nate blushed.

"I thought you were Dad since he said he was coming right back." Nate said. "So…"

"So he just called you in when Shane and I were still dressing." Jason said, coming in from the joining room. Belle put a hand over her mouth to try to hide her grin. Nate sighed.

"Go ahead and laugh." Nate said. Belle did. When she was done she looked around.

"Where is Shane?" She asked. She looked at Nate. "He is dressed, right?

Nate glared at her, but Jason laughed.

"Yes, he's in there with Dad." Nate said, suddenly serious. Belle looked at Jason and he was frowning now.

"Is everything okay?" Belle asked. Nate and Jason exchanged a silent conversation in one look. Belle rolled her eyes. They did this all the time and Bell knew what they were saying.

"We are having a little trouble getting Shane pumped up for the concert." Nate said. Belle frowned.

"Oh." She said, simply. Jason shook his head.

"No, we are having a lot of trouble." Jason said. "He doesn't want to go on stage at all."

"Oh, that's not good." Belle said. She leaned against the counter and watched Jason tie his tie.

"No." Jason said.

"At least he's here." Belle offered. Jason and Nate again looked at each other. Belle sighed. "Just say it, guys. I can read your silent conversations anyway."

"Yeah, he's here, but he's refusing to go out." Nate said.

"We tried every way to coax him into going out." Jason said. He looked at his tie it was lopsided. He untied it again. "Dad's going to try to talk to him. If that doesn't work… Well, we have yet to see Shane refuse a direct order from Dad."

"Wow." Belle said. Shane didn't want to go out there and have a good time when Ruth was laying in a hospital bed because of him.

Jason was yanking his tie out again. Belle took pity on him. "Let me." She said. She shooed his hands away from the tie and tied it herself.

"Wow, you do that better than me." He said as he went to tighten it. Belle noticed that his hands trembled. She pulled her hands away.

"Are you okay?" She asked, him quietly without Nate hearing. Jason glanced at Nate, but he was on his phone. Jason cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

"It's hard, seeing Shane this way." Jason said. "I try to keep a strong front, but sometimes I feel like I'm crumbling on the inside."

Belle fixed his tie for him and took his hands in hers. "You feel like you are the older brother. You are supposed to be protecting Shane from things like this."

Jason looked at her, surprised by her insight. Belle smiled.

"Jason, you can't protect him from everything. He has to grow." She said. "You just have to be there to support him."

"Thanks." Jason said, as he thought about all she had said. He hugged her. "This is going to be a hard concert."

"Why don't you tell the audience what's going on?" Belle asked. "They would understand."

Mr. Grey then came out of the room and went out the door. They all watched him leave, shaking his head.

"I guess Shane was still being stubborn." Jason said. "The only thing for him to do now is to order Shane to go on the stage."

"How long do you have?" Belle asked. Jason looked at the clock on the wall.

"Fiveish minutes." He said.

"Can I try talking to him?" She asked. Jason shrugged as he brushed his hair.

"Be my guest." He said. Belle went into the other room. Shane was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. A still full cup of coffee sat on the floor next to him. Belle sat next to him. He glanced at her.

"Guess you here to tell me to go out there too?" He asked. Belle shrugged.

"You have to do what you think is right." Belle said. She smiled. "But if you don't go out there, I think you dad is going to order you."

Shane winced. Belle reached across him and picked up his cup of coffee. "Mind if I have a sip?" She asked. Shane shrugged. Belle took a sip and winced. Wow, there was a lot of espresso in that drink. She put the cup down. That must be their plan to get Shane pumped.

"Drink some of this." She said. Shane picked it up drank a swallow. He didn't even make a face at the strongness of the coffee. "So you going to go out there?" She asked. He looked at her and kept drinking.

"Shane, I am sure your dad told you all of this, but I will to. Shane, your job is to entertain. You have to act no matter how you are feeling." Belle said. "Ruth would be so mad at you if she knew you were sitting here feeling upset and that you were even_ thinking_ of disappointing your fans because you feel sorry for yourself." Belle said, harshly. "You shouldn't just sit here in self-pity. The fans out there are counting on you. Are you going to just sit here? That is selfish."

Belle was hoping to make Shane irritated and it worked. He glared at her and stood up. He didn't say anything though. He finished off the coffee and put it on the table.

"Fine." He said. "I'll go out there, but not for you, not for me, not for all those fans out there. For Ruth."

Belle stood up and gave him a quick hug. "Good." She said. She went back to Jason and Nate in the other room.

"He's going to do it." Belle said. Jason looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She smiled. "I have my ways. Plus, your dad just gave him like four espressos."

Jason smiled and Nate laughed. "At least he'll be pumped."

Belle turned to leave.

"Belle." Jason said. She paused in the doorway. "We thought about what you said, about telling the fans. Will you do it?"

Belle paled. "Go out there in front of all those people and tell them about Ruth?"

"Yeah." Jason said.

"I don't know…" She started.

"What's wrong? Ruth would want you too." Shane said, slyly. Belle glared at him. He smiled.

"Fine." Belle said. "I will do it."

Belle wiped her hands on her pants as she gripped the microphone. She was insane. The opening band went off the stage leaving the crowd cheering. Suddenly all the music stopped and a single spotlight shined on the stage. The audience was silent as they wondered what was going on. Belle walked out and stood in the spotlight. She cleared her throat and then started to speak into the microphone. Her voice flooded the building.

"Good evening everyone." She said. "I know you are waiting for the Grey Brother-" a cheer went up. Belle waited until it stopped to continue. "But they asked me to talk to you first. My name is Belle. I wanted to share a few things with you. The Grey Brothers have had a hard week. Just a few days ago, Shane hit a girl with his car." A gasp went through the crowd. The music for "A Little Bit Longer" started.

"Her name was Ruth Cover. She was taken to the hospital right away." Beth said. "The entire Grey family is taking it hard, especially Shane. He didn't want to perform tonight, but he knows you are all counting on him and he's going to come out." Belle paused. She was losing control of her emotions. "All…they ask is that you bare with them. This is going to be a very…hard concert for them to perform. They need your strength. Ruth is…my best friend. She is…in the hospital today. She has a concussion and several broken bones. She has been in… a coma for several days." Bella said. "No one is even sure that she is…going to…make it." Bella choked out. She put her hand over face as she started to cry.

Suddenly Jason was beside her. He put his arm around her and kissed her temple. "You almost made it." He whispered. "Just take a minute." Belle struggled to be in control again. Finally, she spoke.

"I have one last thing to say." She said. She wiped her face. Jason said next to her. Nate and Shane came and stood with her. They looked to be struggling to control their emotions too.

"This is the last concert the Grey Brothers are performing before Christmas." She said. "Ruth, I know you can't hear me, but this concert is dedicated you."

The crowd erupted into applause as Belle hugged each of the brothers then walked of the stage as they started to sing "A Little Bit Longer". Belle was swept into a hug by Frankie, and Mr. and Mrs. Grey.

It was one of the best concerts Belle had ever been to. She watched the rest of it from backstage and was just as exhausted as they were when it was over. They came walking back stage and over to Belle as staff handed them towels and took their instruments.

"What did you think?" Shane asked as he wiped his face and hair with the towel. Belle was grinning.

"It was awesome." She said. Nate was looking a little pale, she noticed. "Are you okay?"

Nate smiled weakly. "I will be."

"You sure?" She asked. Shane and Jason now looked at Nate also concerned.

"Yeah, I have diabetes and I think my sugar is a little off." Nate explain. "I'm going to go check it, right now."

"He has diabetes?" Belle asked looking at the other two. They nodded. "Me too." She said, quietly. They looked at her.

"Oh." Shane said, surprised. He threw his towel on the nearby table and drank some water.

"You guys should go home and get some sleep." Belle said. They looked tired. "I need to leave anyways."

"Are you going home?" Jason asked. Belle shook her head.

"Back to the hospital." She said. Jason threw his damp towel too.

"Give me ten minutes to change and I'll go with you." He said. Belle shook her head.

"You should go get some sleep." She said. "You must all be exhausted from your concert."

"I can go with you or with out you." Jason said.

"Either way we are still going." Shane added. Belle looked from Shane to Jason and back to Shane. She knew they weren't going to listen to her.

"Fine. Ten minutes." She said, looking at her watch as if she was going to time them. They took off toward their dressing room running.

It actually took twenty minutes before they left for the hospital. Once Jason and Shane were ready they all had to wait for Nate. As soon as they got to Ruth's room, they all started talking about the concert at once. Finally they managed to tell her everything that had happened with many interruptions and shushing.

An hour later, the high wore off and the exhaustion hit. Nate curled up in one of the chairs and fell asleep. Shane was sitting at his usual place at Ruth's side. Soon he followed Nate's example though and put his head on the bed and went to sleep. Jason stretched out on the couch and Belle placed his head on her lap as she reclined on the couch, but neither of them slept.

"Are you afraid for her?" Jason asked, quietly. Belle watched Ruth at the bed. She still had yet to move. Belle sighed and started absently playing with Jason's hair.

"In some ways." Belle said. "I am afraid for her in that what if she dies when she has so much left to experience. I am afraid for what her death will do to her mom, her dad,…Shane."

Her cool fingers and absent playing with his hair, soothed Jason. He was falling asleep. She placed a hand on his chest and he wrapped his hand around hers.

"You don't have to be afraid alone." He whispered, half-asleep already, but meaning every word.

"I know." She said. Jason could have sworn she kissed his temple as he drifted to sleep.

**Thanks for reading!! Now please let me know what you think! Just hit that button and type in "good" or "bad"! This is only the first part of chapter three and chapter four is the best one chapter so far!! If I get ten reviews I will update WAY sooner…. ^_^ Thanks!**

**Crazybluegirl**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Hellooooo! Thank you all so much for the reviews!!! I 3 you all! Here is part two! I know it's kinda short but hey, at least I updated! So read, review, and enjoy!**

Belle woke up with a aching back. She had been sleeping sitting up. She was careful as she sat up straighter to not let Jason's head move too much. She didn't want to wake him up too. She looked at her watch. It was seven o'clock. Belle had slept better than she had in a while. Everyone else was still asleep.

Belle leaned sideways and laid her head on Jason's shoulder and sighed. He raised a hand and touched her hair.

"That was a heavy sigh." He said, huskily. He didn't open his eyes.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" She asked, sitting up. Jason moaned as he sat up too.

"Not really. I was already half-awake." He said. Belle noted how messy his hair was and smiled. He was still cute. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. She blushed.

"Nothing." Belle answered, leaning back. He was sitting very close. "Your hair is a mess."

Jason laughed. He put his hand on the back on Belle's neck and kissed her. He had taken her by complete surprise. He pulled away grinning. He stood up and stretched.

"Wake up, Nate." He called, earning a grunt from Nate. "Shane, you too." Shane didn't even make a noise. Jason looked at Belle. "It would almost be easier to wake Ruth than Shane."

Belle smiled. "I don't know how he even slept after all that espresso!"

"Joseph Adam, get up now." Jason said, sternly. Shane groaned this time and moved slightly to show he was awake. "You too, Nicholas Jerry."

"Jerry?" Belle asked, laughing. Nate lifted his head and looked at her sleepily.

"Something funny about that?" He asked, daring her to say something against it. She smiled.

"Nope." She said. "Not a thing."

Shane dragged himself to his feet and Nate followed. They said their goodbyes to Ruth, promising to return the next night.

"I'm leaving now too." Belle said. She went down the stairs with them and outside. Belle gasped the moment she stepped outside. It had snowed and now the ground was covered in a foot of snow. "It snowed!"

"Oh, good." Shane said, the cold waking him. "I was wondering what happened."

Belle ignored him. She squealed and threw her arms around Jason. "We are going to have a white Christmas!"

She ran into the parking lot, leaving them behind. She picked up some snow and packed it together. She threw the snowball at Shane. He ducked though and it hit Nate in the front of the face. Belle gasped.

"Nate! I am so sorry!" She exclaimed. He spit out the snow in his mouth and wiped it off his face. He grinned as he picked up his own snowball and threw it back at Belle. She took off running. She slipped on a hidden patch of ice and slipped.

"Belle!" She heard Jason shout and they ran over. Belle sat up as they reached her.

"I am so clumsy." She said, laughing. "I swear it will be the death of me."

Jason helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She said. "Pride's a little bruised."

"Want me to kiss it?" Jason asked, quietly. Belle smacked his arm.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said. "I should go though. I have to go grocery shopping for Mrs. Cover. I know she isn't taking care of herself. I'll probably have to clean her house up some too when I drop off the groceries."

Jason looked at her and smiled. "You are amazing."

"Thanks?" She said.

"You really now the true meaning of being a good friend and the true meaning of Christmas." He said. Bell smiled.

"Christmas always was my favorite holiday." Belle said. "See you later!"

She skipped off to her car and slid in. Jason shook his head and turned to get into his own car. He saw his brothers grinning at him.

"What?" he asked, suspiciously.

"You like her, huh?" Nate asked, knowingly. Jason blushed and hit Nate on the back of the head.

"It's my business." He said. Nate got into the car, but Shane still stood there grinning like an idiot.

"What, Shane?" Jason asked.

"Want me to kiss it?" Shane asked in a high-pitched mocking voice. He ducked out of the way of Jason's smack. Belle was driving by and Shane blew her a kiss. She honked and Shane jumped into the car before Jason killed him.

They had no idea of what was coming.

**So…whatcha think? Was it good? Bad? Boring? I know it's kinda cliffie, but the next part is already written so all you gotta do is review… ;) The next chapter is my fave…. ******

**Review, review!**

**Crazybluegirl**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Phew…Ok, listen. I've been putting off and putting off, putting up this chapter. I'll warn you. Something sad happens and I was afraid everyone reading and following this story would hate it. And stop reading. But I realized this is the way the story is and I shouldn't change it because I'm afraid what everyone will think… So I'll end my rant now and give you the story:**

Chapter Four

_ "If she makes it though tonight, I think it's safe to say she's going to make it." The doctor had said._

It had been a three weeks since Ruth had been hit by the car. The doctor's words kept haunting Jason. Ruth had woken out of her coma once, but she hadn't said anything yet. Belle had been so excited. He was really attached to her. He had finally asked her to officially be his girlfriend. She was all he ever thought about. His music had been suffering because he wanted to spend all his free time with her. He finally forced himself to set apart at least an hour everyday to work on music. Jason shook his head. It was eleven o'clock at night. He collapsed into his bed.

"Please, Lord, let Ruth make it." He said as he fell asleep. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

"Jason, sweetheart, wake up." Jason's mom called as she did every morning to wake him up. He moved and rolled over. It felt like he had just fallen asleep.

"I'm awake, mom." He mumbled, but didn't get up.

"Son, get up." The sound of his dad's voice made Jason wide awake. His Dad never woke him up. He sat up. Both of his parents were standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. He looked at the clock. It read three in the morning. He felt his stomach flop. No, not Ruth. She hadn't made it. He felt an adrenaline rush. "It's Ruth, isn't it?" He asked.

"Get dressed and go to Shane's room." His dad said, simply. "We need to talk to you all at once."

Jason jumped out of bed and started dressing. He felt awful. Shane was going to be crushed. His mom was already crying. Jason could get dress fast enough. He didn't even remember what he put on. He quickly went to Shane's room. He rang the bell several times, but no one answered it. His parents came down the hall then. They unlocked the door and went in. Jason felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach. His dad went to get Shane out of bed since he could do it faster than Mrs. Grey. Jason sat on the couch, his hands clenched together. Nate came in and sat on the other end. As soon as he was dressed, Shane sat between them, looking deathly pale. Their parents sat across from them.

"Boys, about half an hour ago, we got a call." Their father said. Their mom looked about to cry to again. Jason steeled himself for what was coming. "It was Mrs. Cover. It wasn't good news."

Jason wished he would just say it, but he was trying to say break it to them gently.

"I wish you could have been prepared for this in some way." Mr. Grey said. "I don't know how to tell you except to just say it."

Jason looked at his father sharply. What had he just said?

"Belle fell down a flight of concrete stairs." Mr. Grey said. Nate, Shane, Jason stopped breathing.

"Is she alright?" Shane managed first. Their dad looked at their mom.

"She didn't make it." He said. No one moved. A long silence stretched out.

"What are you saying?" Nate asked in a raspy voice.

"She died instantly." Their dad said, plainly. Mrs. Grey was crying again. Jason felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning. Belle was dead? No, that couldn't happen.

"Jason? Sweetheart?" He heard his mom call. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not." He whispered. "She can't die. She can't be dead."

Jason felt arms start to go around him, but he pushed them away. He stood up and walked across the room. He placed his head against the wall. Not dead. Anything, but dead. Jason felt like dying himself. He slid to the floor with his head still against the wall. He became unaware of any of the sounds around him. Belle's voice echoed in his head.

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Jason." Belle said excitedly. "We can go to the hospital and see Ruth. Maybe she will even talk! Oh, Jason, I am so excited!" She had hugged him goodbye then and Jason had held her close a little longer than necessary. She looked up at him, smiling. He kissed her._

Jason got up and made it to the bathroom just in time to give up his dinner. He rinsed out his mouth then placed his head which suddenly seemed very heavy against the door frame. He felt arms go around his waist. It was his mom. Jason put his head against her shoulder and let her hold him. He felt like he was seven years old again as he sobbed against her. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Belle was a great person that had gotten them threw so much. She was an amazing person. People like that didn't just die. They couldn't.

**So….whatcha think? Tell me. Even if it's harsh. Even if you hate it. Just tell me. Review! Please keep reading the story anyway!**

**Crazybluegirl 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**It's been awhile since I've written on here. o_o sorry. You may hurt me in anyway you feel necessary. *winces* I honestly was going to try to post on Tuesday, but the stupid Wi-fi wasn't working. Please forgive me… O:-) I have had a SUPER busy summer, but I should do better since school is starting and my life should fall into a more normal routine…hopefully. Well, this is already a really long author's note! Many thanks to Princess Wolf for reminding me to come back. *hugs* So here you go!! Please review!**

Chapter Five

Christmas Day. Jason hardly knew it. He thought yesterday had been the worst day ever, but today wasn't looking very good. His parents were having as traditional a Christmas as possible for Frankie's sake, but Jason couldn't. He had left first thing this morning. Now he was back at the hospital. Maybe it was part habit, maybe he was subconsciously hoping that Belle would be waiting for him in Ruth's room, but it felt better being there than at home.

Jason climbed the stairs to Ruth's floor. He felt slightly guilty as he pushed open the door to Ruth's room for leaving his brothers at home. They were having just as hard time with this as he was. Jason flashed back to him kissing Belle in Ruth's room for that first time. Well, maybe it was a bit harder for himself.

Jason knocked on the door than opened it. Ruth was lying on the bed, asleep. He wondered how she was doing. He and... he had meant to come see her yesterday. He wondered if she had spoken yet. He sat beside her bed.

"Hey," he whispered. "I know we aren't friends or anything, but I still care about what happens to you. I guess it's kind of become a habit to come talk to you."

Jason looked up as a hand touched his and squeezed it. Ruth was awake and looking at him. Jason looked away and took a deep breath to gain more control on his emotions.

"How are you?" he asked, still whispering. Ruth swallowed.

"Good." She said in a raspy voice. Jason got shivers. She was talking after all this waiting and thinking she wouldn't make it.

"You are probably wondering who I am and what I am doing here." Jason said with a smile. Ruth smiled.

"No, you are Jason and didn't you come here to see me?" Ruth asked. Jason was surprised.

"Yes, but… how did you know?" He asked. She smiled.

"I heard things. Belle talks about you all the time." Ruth said. Jason's heart missed a beat. She talked about Belle in the present tense. Didn't she know? Maybe she had done it by habit.

"Where are Nate and Shane?" She asked. "…and Belle? I thought they would all be with you."

"It's Christmas Day." Jason said, She didn't know. Why had no one told her? "They are at home."

"You should be there too." Ruth said. Jason shook his head and rubbed his face. He didn't know what to say. She deserved to know the truth about Belle. She was going to figure it out soon anyway if no one told her. Jason suddenly wanted to get out. He was thinking about Belle too much, too soon.

"I'll be back." Jason said. He stood up and forced himself to walk out, not run. He went out to one of the courtyards and sat on the bench. He let the cold air calm him. Finally, he felt more in control, even if it was a weak control. He looked around the garden. Something on the tree next to him caught his eye. It was a piece of clothing. Jason slowly got up and picked it up. It was a red jacket.

_"I finally figure out what to get you for Christmas!" Belle said as she stood up from the couch._

_"What?" Jason asked, as he stood too. She grinned._

_"Like I'm going to tell you." She said. She picked up her jacket and Jason helped her put it on. It was a red jacket._

She always was losing things. He wondered if it was her jacket. He reached into the pocket and his fingers grasped something cold. He pulled it out and stared at it. It was Belle's cell phone. At that moment he realized. Belle had died here at this hospital. He had walked her out to her car that night. After he and his brothers had already left, she must have realized that she had forgotten her cell phone and jacket.

Jason ran through the hospital and stopped when he got to the main entrance. This was it. These were the cement stairs. She must have slipped on the ice. He slipped her phone into his pocket and looked at the jacket in his hand. Could he have prevented her death? Jason threw the jacket down the stairs with a shout. She hadn't deserved to die.

An idea occurred to Jason at that moment. It allured him. He could escape all the pain at this moment and be with Belle. He didn't have to go through any more suffering, it seemed to promise him. All he had to do is end it right now. He had the power. Jason took a step towards the stairs.

But a firm grip on his arm stopped him in his tracks. Jason looked back and saw Shane with a firm look on his face. Nate was right next to him. They didn't look angry even though Jason knew they knew what he had just thought about doing.

"Jason, you know that's not the answer." Shane said. Jason looked at him for a moment. Shane had been through a similar torture with Ruth. Jason jerked away from Shane, but walked away from the edge.

"Ruth didn't die, Shane. Belle did." He said.

"And do you think she meant to? Do you think she would want you to join her by your own choice?" Shane asked. "She would tell you that that was selfish and that you needed to think about others. Think about Ruth, your fans,…how about your family?"

Jason knew Shane was right, but it didn't make him feel better. Nate stopped Shane.

"I think he gets it, Shane." Nate said.

"No, he needs to think about this so he won't think about doing that again." Shane said, sternly. "Did it even occur to you how mom and dad would feel? How I and Nate would feel? Or… Frankie? Or you fans? They would all be crushed. Frankie adores you. If his older brother, the person he looks up to follows, failed him, what would that do to him?"

"I get it, Shane." Jason said. He pushed his way back inside and up the stairs to Ruth's room. He couldn't believe he had even thought about doing that. It just that Belle is… gone… And never coming back.

**Sorry, it has been so long! I promise, promise to TRY to update more regularly! 3 u all lots! XO 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**It's been awhile since I've written on here. o_o sorry. You may hurt me in anyway you feel necessary. *winces* I honestly was going to try to post on Tuesday, but the stupid Wi-fi wasn't working. Please forgive me… O:-) I have had a SUPER busy summer, but I should do better since school is starting and my life should fall into a more normal routine…hopefully. Well, this is already a really long author's note! Many thanks to Princess Wolf for reminding me to come back. *hugs* So here you go!! Please review!**

Chapter Six

It was snowing. It seemed perfect. Belle always loved the snow. Jason stood in the cold in his suit with his coat clutched tightly against him. Ruth was clutching to his arm on one side and Shane on her other. She was much better, but still weak. She had been determined to get out of the hospital in time. Once she knew, that was.

The coffin was black and shiny. Jason was glad it was closed as they got ready to lower it into the ground. He was glad it was almost over. The hardest part had been seeing her peaceful body. Everyone was silent as the snow absorbed the sound. Ruth was crying silently. Her mother next to Shane with Belle's parents. Jason wondered if Ruth was thinking about how close this could have been her own funeral.

Jason hadn't cried the entire funeral, but he would later.

*****

It had been the worst Christmas ever. He felt dead inside. Jason was packing to leave for tour. He was glad to get away. He stuffed his suitcase, roughly. He closed it and was about to leave the room when he caught glimpse of the red jacket on his chair. He had kept the jacket. He debated whether to take it or not. He stuffed it into his suitcase.

"Let's go, boys." His dad called. Jason went downstairs and got into the SUV. He didn't say a thing. His family climbed in with him. He didn't even notice the car was moving until they got there. He silently climbed on board the bus and sat in one of the seats. He felt like he was watching not living.

Ruth was on the bus and watched him. She noticed he was holding something red. Shane plopped down next to her.

"I'm glad you are coming to our concert." He said. Ruth smiled, but still watched Jason.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." She said. "What's he holding?"

Shane looked over at Jason. He sighed. "A red jacket. It was Belle's. It's like his security blanket. He takes it everywhere. If he loses it, he goes into a panic."

"He loved her, huh?" Ruth said, plainly. Shane watched Jason too.

"I think he did." Shane said.

"She loved him too." Ruth said. Something dawned on Ruth. She leaned towards Shane and whispered into his ear. Shane's eyes got big and he stared at Ruth.

"What?!" he asked. Jason turned to look at them and Shane took Ruth's hand and led her to the back lounge, closing the door behind them. Jason went back to looking out the window. He curled up and used the jacket as a pillow and fell asleep.

**Sorry it is soo short, but at least I added and I promise to try to update more regularly!! 3 u all lots!!!**


	8. AN

**A/N- Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I promise to try to get something up by next weekend. Life has just been crazy! But I'll try to get the rest of this story up and I might be gonna write a story with my sister so…I'll let you now! 3 3 SO SORRY!! Hugs for everyone!**

**Tonya**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Time passed and though it didn't seem like it would ever get better, it did. Jason was a stronger person. The pain of Belle's death passed. He still missed her, but it was not soul-aching without her now. He stopped carrying around her jacket. It simply hung in his closet. Ruth stayed good friends with the Grey's especially Shane. She gave him a hard time about hitting her. It was now just a big joke. Jason found he could even talk about Belle without it hurting too much. He still visited her grave whenever he was in town.

Before any one realized it, it was the day before Christmas Eve. The next day was the one year anniversary of Belle's death. Everyone knew it, but no one said a word. They were home for the holiday, but they did have to make an appearance at a Disney concert. Several people were going to be there.

When they got there it was crazy. Everyone was exchanging hugs and wishing a Merry Christmas. Jason lost track of who he had hugged and who he hadn't. He was having a great time. The concert started with Miley Cyrus first. She sang a couple of her hits then paused.

"Hey, everybody, I know ya'll love Christmas and I do too." Miley said. "But it can be a hard time too. Especially for people who lost people they loved. I just want you to know it's okay. You'll make it."

Miley then sang "I Miss You". Jason tried to not think about the words and just concentrate on the performance. Otherwise he'd be forced to think about Belle. The Connect Three were going on right after that song to sing "Got Me Going Crazy".

"I miss you. I miss your smile." Miley sang. "I still shed a tear every once in awhile."

Jason stopped listening. He'd give anything to escape from having to do this concert. He thought about last year when Shane had wanted to not go out on stage.

_"…that you were even thinking of disappointing your fans because you feel sorry for yourself." Belle said, harshly. "You shouldn't just sit here in self-pity. The fans out there are counting on you. Are you going to just sit here? That is selfish."_

"You're still right." He whispered as he and his brothers ran out on the stage. The crowd screamed as they started their song. Jason was glad he didn't have to sing that much. He probably wouldn't be able to. Shane and Nate were thinking about Belle too. Jason went to the edge of the stage and reached out to touch the hands that begged for him. They looked the same to him as they screamed his name. He walked along the edge touching each hand. A red sleeve reaching up to him, stopped him in his tracks. He gripped that hand and held it. It was a girl in a red jacket. She looked just like Belle.

Jason fell back on the stage with a crash. It knocked the breath out of him. The crowd gasped. Jason gasped for a moment as if he had been dunked into ice cold water.

"Kev, you okay?" Shane asked into the microphone that they had that allowed them to talk to each other. Jason got up slowly as Nate was finishing the song. He thought he had been over Belle. But now he was seeing things?

They started to sing "Burnin' Up". Jason shook his head and started to sing along and jump around like everything was fine.

"What happened?" Nate asked. Jason shook his head at him.

"I just can't wait for this concert to be over." He said. After a few more songs, he and his brothers ran off the stage. Jason wasn't feeling so well. Seeing Belle, if he really saw her, had shook him up. He thought he had been over her. It had been a year. He had stopped thinking about her everyday. He slept peacefully now. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping well tonight. He went to the dressing room.

He was glad his part was done. He ripped his shirt off roughly not caring that it was a rather expensive shirt. He grabbed another shirt and tried to button it up with shaking hands. His brothers came in then talking excitedly. They had no idea that Jason was freaking out inside.

"Hey, what happened earlier, Kev?" Nate asked. "You didn't look so good."

"I'm fine." Jason said. "Get off my case." He snapped, angrily as he left the room. He went outside, then realized he forgot his jacket. He didn't want to go back. He walked through the snow. Belle always loved the snow. He let the cold seep into him until he was shivering violently. He didn't want to go back. This was ridiculous. He was over her. Why did one look at a girl who looked like Belle drive him so insane? He turned and headed back towards the building. He wasn't going to let this Christmas be as bad as the last one.

Jason went into the crowded building determined to grab his jacket and get out. He slowly started to stop shivering. He grabbed his leather jacket and turned around and found Ruth standing there.

"Ruth!" He exclaimed. He hugged her tightly. "We haven't seen you in a while!"

"I know." She said. "Your family invited me and my mom to spend Christmas with you."

"I know Shane will be glad." He said. Shane really liked Ruth, but last year after she had gotten out of the hospital she still had a boyfriend. They hadn't seen her since she and James had broken up. Ruth smiled.

"I can't wait to see him either." She said. "Have you seen him?"

"He's right over-" Jason looked over in the direction that Shane was and stopped. His head was bent and he was talking to a girl. She was wearing a red jacket.

"Jason, are you okay?" Ruth asked. He seemed to have frozen. Jason shook his head. Why did Belle's memory keep haunting him? He was going to go meet this person so that he could forget the whole thing. He stalked over to where Shane was, but before he made over there, she walked away, but not before Jason thought she looked a lot like Belle.

"Who was that?" He demanded to Shane. Shane shrugged.

"Just a fan." He said. Jason got the feeling Shane was hiding something from him. There was one way to find out.

"It's time to go boys." Their father called.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! The story is done! Please review and I'll try to get the story up asap! I promise to be better about updating! Review! 3 you!**

**Tonya**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N- Enjoy! The end is almost here!**

Chapter Eight

As soon as they got home, Jason marched up to his room and opened his closet. He hadn't looked at the jacket in a long time, but he knew exactly where it should be. He reached in the back of the closet. It wasn't there. Jason felt a wave of panic. Why was the stupid red jacket so important to him? Then he felt anger. He knew Shane had something to do with it.

Jason walked downstairs to the living room where Shane was sitting on the couch watching TV with Frankie. He stood in front of Shane, glaring at him.

"What did you do, Shane?" He asked. Shane looked up at him, puzzeled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Jason pulled him up by his shirt collar so that they stood nose to nose.

"I know you took it, Shane." Jason said. "You know how important it is to me! What did you do?"

"Just calm down." Shane said.

"Start explaining and I will." Jason said.

"Boys, what's the fight about?" Their mom's voice came from the doorway. Jason pushed Shane away.

"He took Belle's jacket out of my room." Jason accused.

"Shane?" She asked.

"Mom, it's a long story." Shane said.

"Well, start explaining." She said. Shane took out his cell and text messaged someone.

"Okay, Jason." He said. "I have to show you something."

Jason was still cross as he followed Shane outside. Ruth was standing out there. She smiled at him. Jason was confused. He just wanted the jacket back.

"Jason, we have wanted to tell you about this from the beginning, but we didn't know how." She said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Shane and I thought it might be easier if we broke it to you easily, but I guess we will just have to tell you all at once." Ruth said. "I want you to meet Anna."

A girl stepped out from behind Ruth. She looked at Jason and smiled broadly. Jason took a step back and stopped breathing. She looked just like Belle. Jason just stared at her.

"Belle?" He whispered. She shook her head. Her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I wish I was." She said. "I'm Anna, Belle's identical twin sister."

"What?" Jason said.

"We wanted to tell you, but we didn't think you could take it." Shane said. "Even now you are taking it harder than we wanted. We were trying to break it to you easily."

Anna pulled of the red jacket. "This is yours."

"You look just like her." Jason said. He touched Anna's face gently. She didn't mind. She smiled at him.

"She loved you." She said.

"I know." He said. He paused. "May I kiss you?"

Anna was stunned for a moment. "Yes." She said. He leaned closer and closed his eyes, feeling her breath on his face. The all-too familiar ach that had disappeared several months ago, was returning.

"No." Anna said, pulling away, before Jason could kiss her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not Belle."

Jason stepped back. "I'm sorry. I know you aren't Belle." He said, sadly. He took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that he had almost kissed a complete stranger. He shook his head and held out his hand to Anna.

"I'm Jason." He said. "It's nice to meet you, Anna."

"Nice to meet you." She said, with a sad smile. "I am a huge fan."

"Come on. Let's all go in." Shane said. "It's freezing out here."

They spent the rest of the evening just talking. Jason felt the ache whenever he looked at Anna. It wasn't fair to him or Anna. Belle was gone. It had been a whole year. He was starting to realize that even after all that time, maybe he hadn't let her go. He lay in his bed that night thinking about it.

"How do I let you go, Belle?" He whispered to the darkness.

**A/N- Please, please, please review! 3 Love!**

**Tonya**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the end. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

Chapter Nine

He was in a white room. He felt out of place. The room was so clean and pure. He wasn't. He couldn't walk around. He just stood in the small room. He was waiting, but for what?

"Jason." He turned and saw Belle standing there. She, unlike him fit in with the room. She was covered in white and her hair was down and flowing. Jason smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I've missed you." He said. She laughed.

"I haven't been gone that long." She said. He smiled too. He didn't feel sad or hurt here.

"How do I say goodbye to you, Belle?" he asked, suddenly. She sat next to him on the floor. Jason sat down too.

"You have said goodbye, Jason." She said. "You know I am gone, but that you'll see me again."

"Then why am I still haunted by you?" He asked.

"Did you ever think maybe you weren't haunted by me, but by yourself?" She asked. Jason looked into her eyes.

He woke up suddenly. It was still dark. It was the first time he had dreamed about Belle in months. He sat up panting and squinted at the clock. It was three o'clock on Christmas Eve. The one year anniversary of Belle's death. He stood up and went to the window.

"_Did you ever think maybe you weren't haunted by me, but by yourself?"_

It had been just a dream, but it made so much sense. Did he haunt himself? With a shock of realization he realized what the problem was.

_"I am so excited!" Belle said, jumping up and down. Jason was walking her out to the car that last night. He laughed at her child-like attitude._

_ "We all are, Belle." He said. She got to her car and paused._

_ "I forgot my jacket." She said with a smack to her forehead. He stopped her from going back inside._

_ "You'll live without it." He said as he put his own jacket around her shoulders. "You need to just got home and get some rest. It's almost midnight."_

_ "Okay." She said._

After they had said goodbye, Belle realized then that she had also left her cell phone behind. Jason should have protected her. He should have gone back with her to get her cell. But he had driven away, thinking she was driving home too. He hadn't known that she would slip on the stairs and kill herself. He blamed himself for that.

_"I am so clumsy." She said, laughing. "I swear it will be the death of me."_

Jason frowned. It wasn't his fault. It never was. It was all meant to be. He may never know why she had to die so young, but he was meant to keep living. Jason looked at the red jacket lying on his chair. It was the reason, Belle had died. He picked it up and held it to his face.

"I can't wait to see you again, Belle." He said. "But it may be awhile. I love you."

He picked up the jacket and hung it back up and put it in the back of the closet. He closed the doors and leaned against them. At that moment, he let Belle and his guilt about her death go. He was meant to keep living not die with her. Who knew one little red jacket could cause so much pain?

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought. So this one's over but check up my other stories! **** Please review! 3**


End file.
